Chocolate
by MizzSilverMist3497
Summary: Chocolate...sex...& apparently coo-koo for co-co puffs  best frnd ...but read it...i tried something new...there might be some ooc so just deal ok?


**I decided to try something a little new! I hope you like this. (FYI they are young about Ichigo's age so use your imagination) Ok! I don't own Bleach and I never will.**

Now Shunsui is usually an all out ladies man. But a long time ago, way back in his academy days, he fell in love with the beautiful Juushiro Ukitake. His long white hair, those beautiful green (now brown) eyes, his personality, everything. Yes, he still was a mega flirt with the ladies but, he was in love with his Juu-kun. Shunsui was on his way back to his dorm excited that the weekend was finally here. He walked inside his room to see Juushiro reading on his bed.

"Hey Juu-kun whatcha up to?"

"I was just reading, how about you?" Juushiro smiled up at his best friend.

"Happy that school is finally over and I'm ready for the weekend…whew glad I did all my homework."

Juushiro laughed…"Well something happening this weekend that you did all that homework and got it out of the way?"

Shunsui smirked. "Something like that…let's just say I have a…surprise planned for someone."

"Oh really what is it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to…find out…"

Juushiro raised an eyebrow, but let the thought easily pass. _He probably has another date. Ahh oh well…_ He went back to reading while his friend sat across the bed staring at him. _What the? Why is he staring at me like that? _

"Umm…why are you staring at me?"

"Huh-oh my bad…just thinking…"

"About…?"

"Can't say!"

"And why not?"

"Because it's a secret."

"Fine fine…"

Shunsui has been in love with his best friend for quite a while now. _I have to think of a way to tell him…I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way? I'd have nooo idea what I'd do. _Then all of the sudden he thought of a great idea. He just decided to do what he always did and was best at…flirting.

"Hey Juushiro…like any girls around the academy?"

"Umm…no why?"

"Just making sure that everyone was out of my way…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I want you ALL to MYSELF."

"Huh?"

Shunsui got up and walked toward Juushiro and sat next to him on the bed.

He whispered in his ear, "You're so adorable you know that? I cant' have anyone taking you away from me now can I?"

_Is he just playing with me or is he serious? I mean I feel the same way but he flirts with EVERYONE! He could easily be just toying with me. _

"Are-are you serious about this?"

Shunsui looked at Juushiro.

"Yes I'm serious Juu-kun. I loooove you!"

Juu blushed and turned towards Shunsui.

"I love you too."

"Well I guess if we loooove each other so much…do you mind?"

"You want to take me don't you?"

"Yes, I want you to be mine."

"Fine then." Juushiro smirked and whispered in his ear. "Give me your best shot."

Shunsui pushed Juushiro on his back and started to kiss him. He slid his tongue inside his mouth and started to taste him. _Mmm…he tastes like those sweets he always eats. Mmm chocolate…hey I have a good idea for that chocolate. Good thing he was eating chocolate covered strawberries…he's gonna love this! _(I'm trying something new so BARE WITH ME!) He stripped Juushiro and himself of clothing quickly.

"Please hurry Shun I've been waiting years for this…I want you NOW."

Shunsui smirked. He grabbed the chocolate and smeared a good amount on his erection. He looked at Juu-kun who nodded and he slammed inside of him not able to hold himself back. Juu-kun screamed and blushed. He tried to hide his face.

"Don't hide your face its extremely sexy."

Juu-blushed again but removed his hands. He was panting, sweating, and writhing underneath Shunsui. It didn't take him long to find that prostate of his. He started to kiss Juushiro, even thought it was sloppy he still enjoyed it.

Juushiro was in a state of bliss. He was in such a state of pleasure. There was drool sliding down his chin as he called out Shunsui's name over and over again. He kept telling him to hit that spot. He saw Juushiro's weeping erection and started to pump it in time with his thrusts which were quick and hard. Juu started to scream and pulled Shunsui down for another kiss.

"Shun I'm-I'm about to cum!"

He leaned down and whispered inside Juushiro's ear.

"Then cum for me."

That pushed Juushiro over the edge and he came all over his and Shunsui's chest. Juushiro clenched around Shunsui which made him cum too. He pulled out of a choclatey-cum filled Juushiro who was still riding out his orgasm.

"That was amazing Shun…" Jusshiro was panting.

"I know. You were amazing. I love you Juu-kun."

"I love you too Shun. And by the way that was hot with the chocolate…nice one."

"I'd knew you'd like it…you have a thing for sweets..."

"Well now I have a new one…"

**Well I hope you enjoyed that don't forget to review. This is what happened while I was typing…My friend called Shunsui a pedo and that he was trying to steal his goodies. She said poor boy and its not good to steal goodies you pedo. She said its not good to rape people in dorm rooms its illegal in 48 states and 2 countries! Hahaha isn't she funny?) But yeah if you want a continuation just tell me…(she said you're just jealous because you didn't rape and didn't cum chocolatey stuff.)**


End file.
